


Этому не суждено было стать Величайшей Любовью в Истории

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Background Relationships, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bittersweet, Brock Has a Dirty Mouth, Brock's Kinda Good In This, But He's Still Kind of a Dick, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve, Size Difference, Steve Has Issues, Steve Kinda Does Too, break ups, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Этому не суждено было затянуться надолго. Они оба об этом знали.





	Этому не суждено было стать Величайшей Любовью в Истории

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Wasn't Ever Going to be Some Epic Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125663) by [Rosawyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosawyn/pseuds/Rosawyn). 



Первое, что Брок сказал Стиву:  
— Черт, ты крошечный.  
Он, конечно, еще не знал тогда, что его зовут Стив. В этот бар Брок редко заходил — воздух здесь был слишком густым от дыма, а пол постоянно лип к ботинкам. Но хотя бы музыка была не слишком громкой, так что с ним как-то можно было мириться.

Тощий паренек закатил глаза, пожимая плечами и гоняя стакан туда-сюда по окрашенной в черный цвет деревянной поверхности стола. Он криво ухмыльнулся:  
— Я как Тирион, разве что вместо полу-человека я тяну на три-четверти-человека.

Садясь на стул напротив него, Брок улыбнулся:  
— Ты бог вина и сисек?

Паренек покачал головой, робко улыбнулся, в глазах мелькнуло одобрение за разделенную отсылку.  
— Не совсем. — Он протянул руку. — Стив Роджерс.

Брок сжал его ладонь, возможно, чуть крепче, чем требовали законы вежливости по отношению к кому-то такому хрупкому на вид. Однако, Стив, похоже, не возражал, только сжал его ладонь раза в два сильнее, чем большинство парней его размеров, а в глазах у него мелькнул вызов. Брок ухмыльнулся.  
— Брок Рамлоу.  
Чем больше он смотрел на Стива, тем больше деталей отмечал — от немного угрюмых голубых глаз и нежных линий его скул до изящности движений его рук и легкому пушку щетины, — и тем сильнее хотел вжать его в стену. Только не _слишком_ сильно.

Пока они болтали о всяких вещах вроде работы — Стив был коммерческим художником, и, судя по всему, достаточно успешным, несмотря на стереотип о «голодающих художниках» — Стив поймал Брока за разглядыванием и спросил без восторга:  
— Значит, «крошечные» — это твоя фишка?

Брок повел широкими плечами.  
— Я начинаю думать, что так оно и есть.  
Потому что, черт побери. _Этот_ парень. По лицу Брока медленно расползлась ухмылка, когда Стив наклонил голову и взглянул на него из-под ресниц, выдавая интерес в голубых глазах и застенчивой улыбке.

Брок пытался собрать несколько слов в предложение, чтобы позвать Стива к себе домой, когда тот опередил его, кладя маленькую ладонь поверх руки Брока и спрашивая:  
— Не хочешь выбраться отсюда?

Брок моргнул пару раз, прежде чем смог ответить.  
— Конечно. — Он ухитрился широко и довольно улыбнуться. — К тебе или ко мне?

— К тебе, — тут же решительно ответил Стив. Его едва неровные узкие плечи были неподвижны. Хорошо, что у Брока не было привычки держать квартиру в вечном бардаке, как у Джека. С другой стороны, Джек почти никогда никого к себе не водил.

*

Каким-то образом одна ночь превратилась в две недели. Они обменялись телефонными номерами. Встречались за кофе. Брок вовсе не жаловался. _Совсем_ нет. Стив был до черта очаровательным, и Брок в буквальном смысле мог поднять его _одной рукой_. И, может быть, у него не было много опыта — по крайней мере, не с _парнями_ — но он воспринимал все как вызов, как возможность _проявить_ себя, и это… ну, приводило к совершенно мозговыносящему сексу. Так что это было хорошо. Для Брока, во всяком случае, и Стив не жаловался.

Просто… Просто в этом не было никакого смысла.

— Какого черта ты вообще во мне нашел? — спросил он Стива поздним субботним утром, водя пальцами по ключице под бледной, почти прозрачной кожей.

Стив выдохнул смешок, зажмурившись и завозившись.  
— Брок, из нас двоих, по-моему, именно я должен задавать этот вопрос. — Он повернул голову на подушке, встречая взгляд Брока с абсолютной серьезностью. — Ты большой, крепкий, _высокий_. — Брок на самом деле не был _особо_ высоким. С другой стороны, _все_ были высокими по сравнению со Стивом. Кроме Тириона.

— То есть ты считаешь себя мелким? — Брок ухмыльнулся, расправляя огромную лапищу на груди Стива.

Стив снова хмыкнул, елозя по постели так, чтобы чуть приподняться, устраивая костлявые плечи на подушке. В его глазах мелькнул вызов.  
— Может быть.

Брок пожал плечами, наклонив голову, чтобы обдумать его заявление.  
— Логично. — Но затем он задумчиво пожевал губами и добавил: — Просто мне кажется, что я… не похож на парня, который должен быть твоей «фишкой», понимаешь?

Стив прищурился.  
— Почему нет? Мне позволительно любить больших, мускулистых, волосатых чуваков… на самом деле, я практически уверен — если бы я выглядел — и _вел_ себя — как эти парни из аниме с острыми подбородками, мы бы с тобой были _стереотипной_ гей-парой.

Наклонившись, Брок поцеловал Стива в кончик подбородка.  
— Для меня он достаточно острый.  
Стив рассмеялся и не оттолкнул его. Но, хотя в теории стереотипы могли быть милыми и предсказуемыми, однако в реальной жизни они обычно не работали. Отстранившись, Брок приподнял один уголок рта в хитрой усмешке.  
— Ты пытаешься заставить кого-то ревновать, Стив? Поэтому ты со мной? Трахаешься с огромным, волосатым, сверх-мужественным чуваком, чтобы доказать им, что _можешь?_

Стив свел брови и нахмурился, подтягиваясь и садясь ровнее у изголовья.  
— Я… — Его взгляд скользнул в сторону, и он сложил тонкие руки на груди. — У меня не осталось никого, кто _мог_ бы ревновать.

Нахмурившись, Брок сел у изголовья рядом со Стивом.  
— У меня такое чувство, что эта история намного больше.  
Они не то чтобы совсем не говорили о прошлом, но… Они действительно не говорили о прошлом. Особенно о прошлых отношениях.

Стив вздохнул, поскреб зубами по нижней губе.  
— Я пять лет провел в коме… С девятнадцати до двадцати четырех лет. Моя девушка, Пегги… ну, мы с ней всегда говорили, что поженимся: одна из этих историй о школьной любви, мы собирались заставить это сработать, черт побери, чтобы нам ни говорили. И… — Взгляд Стива был где-то далеко, темно-серые облака затягивали тихое синее небо. Он вздохнул. Длинные тонкие пальцы сжались на жилистых бицепсах. — Она ждала меня целых два года: один до того, как она признала, что я не проснусь, и еще один, оплакивая меня. А потом она начала встречаться с нашим другом Гейбом. К тому моменту, когда я очнулся, они были женаты уже целый год. — Плечи Стива приподнялись и упали, он закусил губу. — Она плакала и говорила, что ей очень жаль, но… Как она может сожалеть о том, что счастлива с ним? Я сказал ей перестать. Я сказал Гейбу не жалеть об этом. Я сказал им, что все в порядке, что мне жалко лишь того, что я не был на их свадьбе, потому что я бы произнес для них самую смущающую речь. — Голос Стива сел, но он прочистил горло, сглотнул и продолжил: — Какой скотиной бы я был, если бы ждал, что она всю жизнь просидит у постели коматозника, держа его безжизненную руку и повторяя, что она не сдастся? Что за жизнь бы это была? — Он покачал головой. — Я не пожелал бы такого никому.

Брок подвинулся, прижимаясь плечом к Стиву.  
— Однако тебе все равно больно оказаться в такой ситуации.

Стив бросил на него сердитый взгляд, сверкнув глазами.  
— Конечно, больно. Только у меня нет никакого права на это.

Брок приподнял бровь, задумчиво рассматривая Стива.  
— Ты был в чертовой коме несколько лет. Я думаю, у тебя есть право быть _немного_ расстроенным. — Он пожевал губу. — Ну разве что ты специально это _спланировал_ , чтобы привлечь к себе внимание или типа того. — Стив опустил руки на колени и уставился на них. Когда он так ничего и не сказал, Брок продолжил: — В любом случае, я так понял, что ты вообще-то был натуралом — не то, чтобы это было проблемой.

Стив закатил глаза и раздраженно фыркнул.  
— Это всё, что ты вынес из моей истории? Что я недостаточно _гей_ , потому что у меня была девушка?

Брок покачал головой.  
— Нет; я не это имел в виду. Я просто… — Он пожал плечами. — Слушай, у меня тоже были женщины — в этом, очевидно, нет ничего неправильного. Я просто имел в виду, ты никогда не трахал парня и тебя никогда парень не трахал. Я не имею в виду, что ты должен это делать. Когда-либо. Множество стопроцентных геев не пробовало секса с парнями.

Стив приподнял бровь.  
— То, чем мы с тобой занимались… это не считается за «траханье»?  
Слово звучало ужасно неправильным во рту Стива. И эта мысль была довольно жалкой, учитывая, что _еще_ было у Стива во рту буквально накануне.

— Траханье — только когда ты суешь член… куда-нибудь… не в рот, — попытался объявить без особой серьезности Брок. Однако он заставил Стива покраснеть, так что это было победой. За тем исключением, что Брок сам покраснел. — Заткнись, — велел он, хотя Стив ничего и не говорил. Рассмеявшись, Брок покачал головой. — Не я придумал правила, так сложен мир.

— А как же насчет орального секса? — Румянец или нет, Стив сумел произнести это абсолютно спокойным голосом, не подавившись словами.

— Откуда _ты_ вообще об этом знаешь? — отозвался Брок, безуспешно пытаясь притвориться возмущенным, потому что его плечи тряслись от смеха. — Милый, невинный мальчик, собиравшийся жениться на своей первой школьной любви?

Стив поднял руку, загибая пальцы.  
— Так, во-первых: гетеросексуальные пары тоже это делают, пока хотя бы у одного из них есть пенис. Во-вторых: я знаю, как пользоваться интернетом. И в-третьих: ты не первый мой парень. — На этом он покраснел сильнее, отвел взгляд и пробормотал: — Я… когда я еще был в старшей школе, я немного экспериментировал с моим лучшим другом. Баки. — Он бросил на Брока взгляд из-под ресниц и быстро добавил: — Это было до того, как я встретил Пегги.

— То есть ты пытаешься сказать мне… — произнес Брок, облокотившись затылком на стену и переплетя пальцы на животе. — ...Что до меня ты был ровно с двумя людьми, и обоих ты встретил в старшей школе. — И этот парень снял _Брока_ в баре!

— Я пять лет провел в коме! — Стив с силой ткнул его локтем под ребра. — И… — Он опустил голову и едва слышно пробормотал: — С Баки я на самом деле познакомился во втором классе.

Брок громко расхохотался и, ухмыляясь, взлохматил волосы Стива.  
— Это _восхитительно_. У меня прямо перед глазами стоят картинки, как ты со своим лучшим другом шалите, завернувшись в спальные мешки с Трансформерами на полу, грызя Фруктовые колечки из коробки под Звездные Войны.

Стив чуть печально поморщился.  
— Черепашки-ниндзя… Его спальник был с черепашками-ниндзя, а мой был… просто… голубым? Но мы смотрели Трансформеров.

Брок подтолкнул его плечом.  
— Так что за хрень произошла? — Это звучало как история из любовного романа. Если кто-то писал любовные романы про геев. Которые на самом деле публиковались или экранизировались или еще чего. — Ты бросил его из-за девчонки?

Стив покачал головой.  
— Нет, нет. — Он закусил губу. — Мы просто были… в первую очередь мы были _друзьями_ ; это было самым важным, несмотря ни на что. Но он… — Стив тяжело вздохнул. — Он всегда интересовался девчонками, как и я… и он знал об этом. Так что мы не были… мы знали, что для нас это долго не продлится, по крайней мере, не сексуальная сторона наших отношений. Нам было всего по четырнадцать… точнее, ему, вроде, было пятнадцать. И это было забавно, хорошо… но он хотел встречаться с другими людьми… девчонками, в частности… так что… — Стив пожал плечами. — Как я сказал: мы в первую очередь были друзьями, поэтому друзьями мы и остались.

Брок подтолкнул его в бок.  
— Но сначала он трахнул твое лицо.

Стив закусил губу.  
— Эээ, наоборот… но идея была _его!_ — Он отчаянно покраснел, как чертов мак, и прижал руки к лицу, чтобы спрятать это. Он застонал. — Почему я вообще тебе все это рассказываю?!

Брок пожал плечами.  
— Если хочешь узнать о моем прошлом — о сексе, девчонках, парнях, детских травмах, о чем угодно — просто спроси.

— Ладно. — Сев ровнее, Стив повернулся к Броку. — Какие самые долгие отношения у тебя были?

Брок вздохнул.  
— Ну, я на самом деле обычно не вступаю в отношения, если ты это еще не заметил. — То, как Стив кивнул, предполагало, что он обратил внимание. — Но у меня однажды была одна девушка три месяца. Почти. — Он пожал плечами. — В общем, я всегда был немного би, или, ну знаешь, достаточно би для девушек. Ну или хотя бы для девушек вроде нее. Она была слишком хороша для меня, ты просто не представляешь, какой она была удивительной. — Он широко улыбнулся воспоминанию. — Она была спортивной, работала со мной в охране, и она была _горячей_ в довольно пугающем смысле… и знаешь, так, как будто даже не старалась? Она почти не пользовалась косметикой, — пояснил он. — Просто сворачивала волосы в пучок почти каждый день. Ни платьев, ни каблуков, ни висящих сережек. Но… — Он поморщился. — Где-то через _неделю_ стало очевидно, что мы не пара. Она была вся такая ответственная, стабильная, принципиальная — дело даже было не в ссорах, мы почти не спорили, но… Я думаю, может, было бы лучше, если бы спорили? — Он покачал головой.

— Скоро стало понятно, что она оставалась со мной из жалости, — продолжил Брок. Он вообще не был уверен, почему Мария согласилась с ним встречаться — может быть, думала, что в нем есть какие-то скрытые глубины. Это было не так. — И я не в том смысле… Я не думаю, что она пыталась как-то изменить меня или что-то вроде того, просто… скорее, она хотела оказать положительное влияние, но при этом не хотела стать скотиной, понимаешь? — Он пожал плечами. — Скотиной был я. — Он поморщился, снова пожал плечами. — Я в этом спец. — Он заставил себя улыбнуться Стиву. — Она сейчас помолвлена, он по-настоящему чуткий, заботливый парень — такой, за которого она может выйти замуж и осесть, как она всегда хотела. Так что это хорошо. — Он кивнул, искренне улыбаясь, с тоской и печалью. — Это хорошо.

Стив положил ладонь на руку Брока, ласково прослеживая пальцами кости и вены, как будто хотел нарисовать их — наверное, так и было. Через некоторое время, разглядывая свои пальцы, поглаживающие кожу Брока, Стив спросил:  
— Ты и меня собрался бросить ради моего же блага?

Брок закатил глаза, отнял руку и обнял Стива за плечи, прижимая его к себе.  
— Если появится какой-то другой парень — или девушка — кто будет подходящим для тебя, тогда вполне возможно.

Завозившись в руках Брока, Стив раздраженно выдохнул.  
— С каких пор ты решаешь, с каким человеком мне стоит быть?

— Слушай, Стив, — с легкой досадой произнес Брок. — Ты _художник_ ; ты должен быть с каким-то _деликатным_ чуваком, который на самом деле ценит всю эту хрень.

Выбравшись из-под его руки, Стив оседлал бедро Брока, устроив руки на мускулистом торсе и уставившись ему в глаза.  
— Ты говоришь, что не ценишь мое творчество?

Брок рассмеялся.  
— Я говорю, что _не умею_ это делать. Для меня оно выглядит _нормальным_ — лучше, чем _я_ мог бы сделать, но это все, что я знаю. — Он пожал плечами, улыбнулся однобоко, извиняясь. — Мне просто все равно. Это _мило_ , но это всё.

Опустив взгляд Броку на грудь, Стив сжал в пальцах мягкий материал белой футболки.  
— Я никогда не говорил, что ты должен быть профессиональным искусствоведом. — Конечно, нет, но… Стив заслуживал кого-то получше. Это было мучительно очевидно.

— Нам надо почистить зубы и позавтракать, — предложил Брок. — Или пообедать. — Стив кивнул, по-прежнему глядя на свои руки. Брок коварно ухмыльнулся. — Хочешь сначала трахнуть мое лицо?

Захохотав, Стив рухнул Броку на грудь, обдавая теплом и влагой дыхания и слез, и выдавил:  
— Ты серьезно?

Обняв его хрупкое тело, Брок утвердительно помычал. Он видел член Стива, брал его в рот; он знал, что тот был недостаточно большим, чтобы напугать его.  
— Если ты хочешь.  
Потому что, честно говоря, Стив был астматиком помимо всего прочего… но, конечно, Стив воспринял это как чертов _вызов_. Что Брок на самом деле и задумывал, потому что на самом деле был козлом.

*

Когда они уселись пообедать — в два часа пополудни — Брок спросил:  
— Так что же случилось с твоим лучшим другом?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Стив, сжимаясь и тыча вилкой в свои блинчики. Он вздохнул, проворачивая вилку в пальцах. — Он был… он был за рулем, когда… — Он сглотнул, его взгляд был расфокусированным. — Авария… после которой я оказался в коме. Он вроде как… когда он вышел из больницы, то просто… исчез. — Он опустил вилку и сложил руки на краю стола. — Изменил телефон, не оставил новый адрес. У него… не было семьи, так что. — Он пожал плечами.

Черт, от этого, должно быть, было еще больнее, чем от того, что его девчонка нашла другого. Стив хотя бы знал, что она была счастлива, так? Ну, пока он не очнулся и не испортил все. Вот тебе и _лучшие_ друзья. Брок поскреб щетину, покачал головой.  
— Приятель, это отстой.

— Ага, ну… — Стив наклонился вперед, подталкивая тарелку к середине стола. — Думаю, он чувствовал себя виноватым. Я просто… — Он зажмурился, тщательно следя за дыханием.

— Ты просто хочешь сказать ему, что ты в порядке. — Если этот лучший друг сам все еще был жив… Стив наверняка и об этом уже думал.

Стив кивнул, не открывая глаз. Брок хотел сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, но таких слов не было. Он хотел бы быть рядом со Стивом, но им не суждено было задержаться друг с другом надолго; их отношения были основаны на одной вещи: сексе. А настоящим отношениям нужно было намного больше.

*

В конце концов, кто-то появился у Брока, а не у Стива, но, может быть, Стив ждал этого все время, потому что он не удивился. Он был зол. Испытывал отвращение. Наверняка ему было больно. Но он не был удивлен.

Он стоял посреди своей очаровательной гостиной _художника_ , скрестив на груди тонкие руки, и кивал.  
— Значит, этот Пирс будет твоим папиком? — Он отвернулся, издав горлом звук рвоты. — Он точно достаточно старый для этого.

Брок пожал плечами.  
— Похоже на то. — Брок и сам уже давно не был «мальчиком», но Пирс все равно был старше него на двадцать лет. — Я имею в виду, он же богатый до хрена, да? В этом весь смысл.

Стив снова кивнул, глядя в сторону. Его пальцы подрагивали, сжимая плечи.  
— Ну, рад за тебя… поздравляю и все такое.  
Его голос тоже дрожал.

Они не были изначально друзьями. Они не останутся друзьями после. У них никогда не было ничего общего, чтобы быть друзьями. Черт, у них вообще не было ничего общего. Брок вообще не знал, как быть другом; даже Джек его просто терпел, потому что его социальных навыков не хватало, чтобы подружиться с кем-то еще. Брок знал только как быть… скотиной.  
— Слушай, приятель. — Он оперся на маленький круглый кухонный стол, стискивая край в ладонях. — Этому не суждено было стать «величайшей любовью в истории»… Я просто чувак, которого ты снял в баре, которому понравилось, как выглядит твоя задница в джинсах. — Это не совсем было правдой, не было _полностью_ правдой, но все-таки было правдой. — Пойди и сними _другого_ парня. Или девчонку. Кого-нибудь. Может быть, ты встретишь свою настоящую любовь. — У Стива должна была быть любовь. Он был _художником_. Он заслужил это.

— А как же твоя? — спросил Стив, снова глядя на него с беспокойством в очаровательных голубых глазах.

— Что моя? — Брок поджал губы в замешательстве.

— _Твоя_ «величайшая любовь в истории», — пояснил Стив, высвободив одну руку и махнув в его сторону. — Ты же не думаешь, что будешь любить Пирса, не так ли? Или что он будет любить тебя?

Брок покачал головой, криво улыбнувшись, и достаточно честно ответил:  
— Я не думаю, что меня ждет любовь, Стив. — Он равнодушно пожал плечами. — Что бы я вообще делал с любовью? Вся эта сопливая муть, бесконечные взгляды друг другу в глаза и проникновенные обещания? — Он передернулся, издав звук отвращения. — Это слишком сказочно… как в твоих любимых дурацких фильмах. С _песнями_.

Это было подлым ударом, потому что Брок никогда ничего не говорил, когда была очередь Стива выбирать кино, но Стив только слабо улыбнулся и тихо сказал:  
— Ты такой засранец, Брок.

Брок ухмыльнулся.  
— Вот _именно_. Я знаю.

Когда Стив больше ничего не сказал, Брок кинул взгляд на дверь, подумывая о побеге, но потом Стив позвал: — Брок, — и шагнул к нему.

Брок поймал его взгляд.  
— Что?

Стив сделал еще один шаг.  
— Раз это _ты_  бросаешь _меня_ , я думаю, будет честным… — Он вздохнул. — Если я попрошу…

— Что? — Один последний поцелуй? Один быстрый перепих?

У Стива в подбородке дернулась мышца, а затем он сократил расстояние между ними, бросая весь свой незначительный вес на грудь Брока и обхватывая его руками.  
— Обними меня, — прошептал он в рубашку Брока.

Растерянно улыбнувшись, Брок покачал головой.  
— Разве тебе не полагается злиться на меня?

— Я злюсь. — Стив, дрожа, прижался еще ближе к нему.

— Тогда ладно. — Обняв одной рукой его плечи, второй Брок нежно погладил Стива по голове, напоминая себе, что ему нельзя его целовать. Даже если очень хотелось.

Наконец, Стив отстранился, стиснув пальцы на бицепсах Брока и уставившись с яростью в его глаза.  
— Будь осторожен, слышишь? Не позволяй этому мужику обижать тебя… Я знаю, что ты большой и сильный, но у него есть деньги и власть, поэтому… просто… — Он сглотнул, вздохнул. — _Будь осторожен._

Брок тоже сглотнул. Он не мог придумать ни одной подходящей шутки, чтобы высмеять чрезмерно серьезную заботу Стива. Поэтому он просто сказал:  
— Я буду осторожным.

*

Он _был_ осторожным. Достаточно осторожным. Он сохранил свою работу и свою квартиру, вне зависимости от того, что хотел Александр — никогда Ал или Алекс или Лекс… амбициозный подонок наверняка каждый раз мысленно добавлял «Великий» — сколько бы тот ни качал головой и усмехался, снисходительно потакая желаниям Брока.

И в то же время Брок приглядывал за Стивом. Просто… время от времени. Чтобы знать, как у него шли дела. Он не _следил_ за ним. Просто проверял, чтобы знать, что он в порядке. Как он делал с Марией, пока она не обручилась — хотя, с Марией он работал, это было немного по-другому. За ней присматривать было немного проще, не чувствуя себя сталкером.

Зато именно так он узнал несколько месяцев спустя, что вернулся тот самый лучший друг. Брок не знал, как или почему это произошло, но это не имело значения, потому что он _вернулся_. И после всех объятий, слез и _криков_ , и новых объятий и слез, они закончили тем, что превратились в омерзительно счастливую парочку. С прилюдным держанием за руки, зачарованными взглядами, слюнявыми обнимашками и прочей фигней.

В конце концов, Стив обрел свою величайшую в истории любовь. Брок не был поклонником романтических историй, но… эта вызывала у него улыбку.

**Author's Note:**

> Джек — Джек Роллинз, напарник Брока из Страйка в «Зимнем Солдате»  
> Гейб — Гейб Джонс из Воющих Командос из «Первого Мстителя»  
> Мария — Мария Хилл. Ее жених Сэм Уилсон
> 
> Автор не предполагал сделать Брока аромантиком, однако его персонаж можно прочитать и в этом ключе. Хэдканон — дело исключительного ваших сердец.
> 
> Насколько автор знает, никто никогда не делал ремиксы его фиков, но если кто загорится, автор будет до черта счастлив, если кто-нибудь напишет эту историю со слов Баки. Или Пегги, хотя такая, скорее всего, будет более болезненной.  
> Переводчик обещает если не перевести, то пересказать автору, если такая история родится на русском =)


End file.
